Werewolf Territory
by Sarah the mutant farm girl
Summary: After John leaves our favorite foursome is on their own… Or not. They head for Raining Cloud’s Hunter’s Resort, run by Jen and Will Raining. But an uprise in a local werewolf pack changes everyone's plans
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: Supernatural and all related materials do not belong to me. I'm only borrowing them, without asking: ) to write this story. They belong to the wonderful Eric Krike.**

**A/N: If you haven't read The Boogeyman, Race to Kill, The Burning Family, or From the Ashes, you should read them before reading this fic. They all are part of the series my sister Katie and I are writing. If you go to my profile now, you'll find them. But if you have read those read on then review. Afterwards I strongly suggest reading Posinchik88's fics. **

**Chapter One**

_December 22nd_

_Justice Square, Washingtown, Idaho_

"Easy, man. You don't want to do this."

"Did you hear that Jeb? He says I don't want to do this." Isaac grinned a toothy grin. "See, boss, I do want to do this. You killed my family. You and your father, and those filthy little meat-girls. You killed my family, and friends. You destroyed my world. Well, pay back's hell." he ran his tongue over his pointed canines.

"No, we had to kill them They were going to expose that pack. I never would have allowed it had It not been necessary." Helmut stammered.

"You know what's going to be the best part?" Isaac asked leaning closer to him pinning him against the wall. "The look on your pretty little bitch's face when I tell her. Oooh" he moaned. "I can't wait to see that look." Isaac howled with laughter. "NOW!"

They all dove in. Biting and tearing. Scratching and ripping. Helmut fought back but someone had his throat. There was a crack, his neck was broken. Even after the kill the group continued to dissemble their leader, then a few humans. This was it. This was there stand. No longer would the humans reign supreme. The time of the werewolf had come, again.

_Raining Cloud's Hunter's Resort, Montana December 23rd_

Autumn flexed her fingers and tried again. That time it took and she tied it off. John laid on the floor at her feet and outside the sound of drunken hunters and guns never stopped mixing in with the howling wind. It was just past midnight and she was starting to get worried, not that she'd ever admit it to them. Jen had gone to bed ages ago and her instructors from the past three weeks were either well into their beers, or out on a hunt. She'd never understand why most hunters lost themselves in brew after a good hunt… or a slow spot. She heard footsteps on the porch of the cabin and jumped for her book. She flicked it open to about midway through and sprawled out on the couch to read. The fire was roaring and the cabin was cozy.

"Shh she's probably sleeping." Athena giggled pushing open the door.

"She doesn't sleep." Sam whispered back. "She never sleeps." Autumn made sure not to look up from her book. She had to look completely careless about what she was doing. She heard hand meet head then Sam's yelp.

"No, Lena you don't have to shh. I was talking to the boys. I swear they get rowdier every day."

"Do not." Dean protested before flipping over the couch and dropping on Autumn's middle. "Honey we're home." he grinned.

"I see that." Autumn said dismissively. They'd been gone a little over a week on a hunt in Oregon. None of them had bothered to give her details just said they were going and would call her with updates. So every day she would get a quick phone call that would leave her even more clueless and worried than before. "What's Lena want?" she asked shifting so Dean's weight wasn't crushing her.

"I'd rather know who she is. At first she was crying though." Sam said dropping into a large leather arm chair.

"She's a… old friend of ours." she didn't want to give away too many details about Lena.

"She a hunter?" Dean asked.

"Of sorts." Autumn answered honestly.

"It's okay. Everything will be just fine. Here, I've got to pee, talk to Autumn." Athena handed her sister the phone.

"Hey Lee-Lee. What's up?" Autumn greeted.

"He's dead. They killed my Helmut." Lena was sobbing again.

"Oh baby, I'm so sorry. Who killed him?" she asked sympathetically.

"They did. They're going wild again." there was a long sucking breath at the end of the sentence and Autumn found herself wishing she could pulled the other woman into her arms.

"It's okay. You burn him and we'll come out."

"Burn him?" Lena asked forcing herself into control.

"Yes, burn his body. I don't want to get down there and have to deal with a spirit on top of everything else."

"He wouldn't come back would he?" Helmut was her husband, and the leader of her pack. She couldn't imagine having to call someone into kill him, again.

"He had a wonderful, beautiful, loving young wife, and was killed by his friends. He had a lot to live for and didn't go out in a nice easy peaceful manner." Dean and Sam were watching her questioningly and she held up a finger to tell them she'd explain in a minute. "So, I want you to burn his remains, and don't let anyone know you called."

"Not even Rafael?" Lena questioned.

"No, not even him. I killed your last leader, I don't want time for them to build up a plan to kill me." Lena gasped, the idea hadn't yet occurred to her.

"Oh Autumn, what am I going to do? I can't call anyone else. Everyone else wants us all dead. You've always protected us. I can't find anyone else." she was starting to talk too fast to understand.

"Look, Lena. Athena and I will come, we're traveling with two other hunters. The four of us will deal with your up rise and get out quickly and quietly as possible. Now, how many are feral?"

"Nearly half the pack."

"What's pack size looking like?"

"Fifty-ish. I don't know who all is left, they're hunting just about every night. There isn't a real head count."

"So we're looking at about 25 rogues…. Yay. It's a day's drive and the others just got in from a hunt. So we'll leave tomorrow okay?" Autumn tried to keep to the facts. She knew the moment she crossed into emotions Lena would break down again, and this time she might pass her useful state.

"Mkay."

"Can you hold up that long?" she asked attentively.

"Yea, I'll handle it. I've got Rafael, Gabriella, and Eros, they're living with me right now." Autumn nodded.

"Good. They're good kids, you'll be fine. Everything will be okay." she assured the other woman. "Now, I've got to go load up on silver. You hang tight."

"M'Bye." Autumn hung up and looked up at Dean and Sam.

"So, how do you feel about Idaho?" she asked.

"I like their potatoes." Dean answered.

"What's up, Autty?" Sam didn't want to wait for her and Dean to play games. He wanted answers and to go to bed.

"We've got a new hunt." Autumn really didn't want to admit to knowing where a pack of fifty werewolves were living, they wouldn't understand.

"Right, I got that much. What are we hunting?" Sam persisted. Athena came back from the bathroom, John at her heels. When the dog saw Dean on his master he jumped up and tried to weasel the man away.

"Werewolves, Sammy." Athena said dropping down on the fur rug by the fire. "Lena is a werewolf. It was her pack we were with when we got our scars." Athena's fingers reached back for the scar across her back.

"A pack?" Dean apparently hadn't read much beyond the typical folklore.

"What, when we first got to them, there was close to a hundred. But that last purge really wiped them out. It was only about half that size when we left." Athena looked to her sister. Autumn nodded and pulled herself up from under her dog and Dean.

"Yea, Lena said they're at about fifty head right now and about half of that is out for human blood…. If only the packs could keep hold of their own rogues this wouldn't be a problem."

"Okay, Autty, you're talking about theses… things like they're a group of unruly teenagers. You understand that they're blood thirsty creatures that must be stopped right?" Sam asked.

"There's a…" Autumn stood up and went towards her room.

" A what?" Sam asked no one in particular. Athena shrugged. "So a werewolf has your phone number?"

"Yea, according to the compromise most the packs signed in the late 1880's, we can't hunt them openly as long as they don't do anything stupid." Athena answered him. Her sister emerged from her room.

"Here." she handed Sam a thick folder. "That is a document signed by all the members of a few dozen packs of werewolves, it was an agreement between them and some hunter way back when."

"Don't say it like that. Way back when was the 1880's, and the old hunter was Jen's great great something grandfather." Athena chided her sister. Autumn took in her companions for the first time since they returned. Athena had a nice gash at her hair line, a crusted line of blood traveled down to her cheek. Sam had a bloody lip and Dean looked like he'd tried catch a pig in the pigpen, she could only imagine what sort of wounds were hiding under the coat of mud.

"Alright. I'll go get us some silver bullets, you three get showered and patch each other up." Autumn started for the door, John quickly followed. She paused only at the door to shrug on her coat and grab her handgun, tucking it in the back of her jeans. "I'll be back in a hour." She dove into the snowy oblivion beyond the door and disappeared before she got down the steps.

"Dean, you stink, so get off my couch and get your ass in the shower." Athena teased pushing herself up on the coffee table.

"Think she's heard from Dad?" Sam asked watching his brother try to pierce Athena with his glare.

"I don't know." she grabbed for her sister's book. "Well that's fitting." she turned the book for the others to see "Blood and Chocolate."

"What's it about?"

"Dean, shower. It's about a pack of werewolves who are involved with the murders of a couple of humans."

"Fine, but I won't like it." Dean gave up on his glaring and left for the bathroom.

"I never asked you to like it." Athena called after him.

"So, Lena's?"

"A good werewolf?" Athena laughed. "She's the best. Her uncle was the leader when we met up with the pack. He was fighting a lost cause, basically. His pack had taken in a few strays, who turned out to be runaways from another pack. The strays had a taste for human blood and quickly inflicted the taste on several members of Lena's pack. Before long they were hunting humans like crazy. No one anywhere was safe."

"You said you and Autumn had never gone solo on a case until the werewolf?" Sam asked watching Athena as she added wood to the fire and tried to busy herself.

"Yea, we'd been tracking a couple of werewolves for Raining Cloud. He was off on a hunt of his own at the time, we'd been told only to fight if our lives depended on it. The rogue werewolves showed up in the little town we were in, we took a few out and they moved on. I guess we got caught up in the hunt and followed them, until they reached Lena's pack." Athena put a hand to her head and wobbled a little.

"Teenie, sit down. You're going to hurt yourself." Sam instructed standing up and taking his fellow hunter's arm. He led her to the couch and sat down next to her. "What happened when you got to Lena's pack?"

"Not much. We got there too late to prevent anything. We, somehow, ended up almost a week behind the strays. By the time we got to the pack they had them started on human flesh. All we could do was call in Raining Cloud and stop as many as possible until then." she got a faint smile. "Raining Cloud couldn't make it so he sent Will."

"Who is Raining Cloud?" Sam asked. Athena curled into him and laid her head on his shoulder.

"Jen and Will's father, Red Raining Cloud. But the kids dropped the Cloud part, said it made it too obvious that they were Native American." Athena rolled her eyes. "They were always trying to get hunters out here without them coming looking for someone to listen to the forest and tell them where the deer runs." Sam laughed.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N:Soooooo Yea. R&R guys, we love the response. SarahandKatie**

**Chapter 2**

_Washingtown, Idaho December 24th_

"Okay, she said to meet her here." Autumn's leg bounced under the table and Dean slid his hand over her knee.

"Calm down, she'll be here." he told her giving her knee a gentle squeeze. The bouncing slowed down though it didn't stop, but now her heart was racing within her chest.

"I know but if she doesn't get here soon I'm going to bust a gasket." Autumn grabbed for her straw paper and started knotting it.

"Is she always like this?" Sam asked Athena.

"She killed the previous pack leader, she's kind of got reason to be a little freaked." Athena defended her sister.

"I'm not freaked," Autumn narrowed her eyes on her sister. "I'm just a little jumpy."

"There's no need to be, I don't bite." they all turned to look at the woman who had approached their table. She had waist length tawny hair and deep chocolate eyes, her skin seemed to be tanned despite the fact that it was Christmas Eve, the woman stood weight shifted to one on hip, and her hand resting on the other. "At least not hard."

"Oh my God." Dean muttered under his breath taking in the woman's delicate curves, and long legs.

"Lena," Athena breathed.

"How are my favorite hunters?" Lena asked pulling a chair up to the end of their booth.

"We're managing." Autumn said nodding.

"You're scent has changed." Lena said conversationally. "You smell a little burnt."

"Yea, had a demon order me extra crispy." Autumn tried to joke.

"Really? Rafael will love that." Lena bounced her eyebrows suggestively, "Do you still howl for him?" she dropped her voice to a husky tone making Autumn blush.

"No, and I never did… not really."

"Whatever gets ya through the day, honey. You're traveling in fine company. Good lookin' guys for meat-boys." Lena said looking Sam and Dean up and down.

"Oh, pardon our manners. Lena, these are our new partners Sam and his older brother, Dean." Athena pointed to each of them in turn.

"Pleasure to meet you." Lena shot them a dazzling smile. "Helmut, would have relished seeing his hunters with mates."

"No. No. No. We're not mates. Just buddies, traveling around killing things." Autumn shook her head violently.

"Suit yourself." Lena said dropping her eyes. "So, how are we going to do this?"

"You've already got some of your people watching everyone right?" Lena nodded. "Then, round up those that you can trust, we'll get an idea of where they'll be hunting next and meet them." Autumn said trying to take a take-charge attitude on the matter.

"That's all fine and dandy, babe. But we can't take them all at once and we're getting close to the full moon. You'll all be in danger." Lena rolled her shoulders, trying to work out pint up energy.

"I looked, we've got ten days. So that's ten days something like twenty-five human hunters…" Athena trailed off.

"We can do that." Dean spoke up. "You have other's that will fight on our side?" he'd been stricken with the idea at first but after he'd read over the agreement he had decided to use it.

"Yea, they're threatening our pack. By the laws of the Moon, we have every right to kill them." Lena answered him.

"Okay, then we get them all at once, in one place." Dean was starting to fall into the role of general, the promise of a hunt making his blood pump.

"Somewhere away from people." Sam added.

"There's a state park not far from here. If we can get them herded up there, that'd be best." Athena said. Lena looked at them, they were planning to kill off half her pack, whether they were good or bad they were still her friends and family. Autumn took Lena's hand.

"It's for the best, Lee. If we don't do this, you'll have every hunter within four states down here on you." Lena nodded and squeezed Autumn's hand.

"Thank you."

"Hun, this is what we do." Athena said scooting closer to Lena. "No, thanks needed."

"Alright. Okay. I've got your number, I'll go get everyone gathered up." Lena stood up. "I'll get your bill, get out of here. I don't know if I was followed." Lena stood up and again her long legs caught Dean's and even Sam's attention.

"Hey, Teenie, hand me a napkin." Autumn requested as soon as Lena was out of hearing range.

"Why?" Athena complied.

"I'm going to wipe the drool off Dean's chin." she teased.

"Get out, Autty." Dean grinned pushing her out of the booth. The four headed for the door. "Do you know how to get to her?"

"Shit! No, hold on we'll wait for her." Autumn stopped and leaned on the hood of her mustang.

"Thought, I said to run, meat." Lena almost teased. Autumn grinned.

"We need directions to your den."

"I'll call you with them." Lena said her eyes catching a motorcycle pulling in. Athena and Autumn both turned to watch the man roll to a stop and drop his leg to keep the bike propped up.

"Well, hello." the man pulled off his helmet and hung it over the handlebar. "The Huntresses, are back? Sis, you didn't tell me." He climbed off his bike and took Autumn in his arms, without any resistance he kissed her. "Welcome back, baby doll." Autumn laughed.

"You just don't give up do you, wolf-boy?"

"Someone has to keep you runnin'." the man teased. "So, sister, why wasn't I told that the most delicious meat-girls were coming to town?"

"Rafael, you know exactly why, because you'd sniff them out and drool all over them, trying to get them behind the bushes." Lena told her brother.

"I don't see your mate, where'd he get off to, Athena?" Rafael asked turning toward her. Sam and Dean watched not sure what they were supposed to do, neither of their girls seemed to mind the attention.

"Will? He ran." she said.

"The cowardly bastard." Rafael grabbed Athena at the hips and pulled her to him. "Want me to sniff _him_ out? I will give him a reason to run." Athena giggled shaking her head. "Oh baby girl, you're just no fun."

"I'm plenty of fun."

"Why don't you show me how fun you are."

"Okay, that's enough." Sam pulled Athena back to his side. "You'll call?" he asked looking at Lena.

"Yea, I'll give Athena a ring when things get settled." Lena agreed.

"Then I'll see you girls later." Rafael said bobbing the golden arches that made his eyebrows. "Maybe, think about not brining your meat-boy with you."

"No, we'll be there." Dean took his brother's side on this one. Autumn rolled her eyes.

"We should get moving." she kissed Rafael's cheek and climbed into the driver's seat of the mustang and Athena mimicked her sister. Rafael made a point of smiling.

"So, you know Rafael pretty well?" Sam asked. They were back at the motel and he and Dean had had the trip back and nearly an hour while the girls giggled and gossiped in their room.

"Not really, by the time we got deep enough into this last time Will had shown up." Athena said.

"And when Willy showed up Athena suddenly found herself very occupied. Didn't you Teenie?" Autumn teased.

"What 'bout you Autty?" Dean sat on the edge of the bed. Autumn shrugged and turned a page of Blood and Chocolate.

"I don't know. He showed me around, got me acquainted with the werewolf ways."

"He was all set to bite you and adopted you into the pack." Athena let out a giggle.

"Really? Sounds like you knew each other." Sam pressed.

"Good grief Charlie Brown." Autumn closed her book. "You guys have bigger things to worry about, like twenty-five werewolves that want to eat us. Just relax."

"Autty, you have no idea how wrong that just sounded." Athena commented.

"Fine, you're right. So have you heard from Lena?" Dean asked. Autumn cracked a smile.

"No, she's probably out running right now, it's after dark. She'll call us tomorrow." Autumn assured him.

"She's really grown up since we saw her last hasn't she?" Athena asked Autumn, trying to start something.

"Yea, she was the cutest little thing last time we were out here. What was she fifteen?" Autumn replied sounding like she was talking about a young cousin.

"A little older, I think. She's barely twenty though. Werewolves breed so young."

"I know. It's sad really."

"Oh come on!" Dean moaned.

"You're too easy." The Daemon girls both laughed.

"Yea, well you're…" Dean started.

"We're what?" Autumn asked nodding for him to continued.

"Come on Sammy. It's getting late."

"Dean, it's eight o'clock." Sam protested.

"Like I said, come on Sammy."

_Christmas, Washingtown, Idaho_

"Is there some Law of the Moon against an ugly werewolf?" Dean asked Autumn.

"Don't know, it just hasn't seemed to happen naturally, yet." she smiled at Rafael when he came in.

"Do you have a napkin?" he asked her.

"Shut up!" she playfully smacked his arm.

Sam and Athena were getting a tour of the house from Lena who had left Dean and Autumn to set up chairs downstairs, in the basement. Thus far there were just ten or so females who had come in, and Rafael who, like Dean, hadn't let it go unnoticed that they were all drop dead gorgeous. A few of the females were semi-transformed, donning tufted ears, or a tail. Autumn only recognized two of them, Gabriella and her mother, Ruby, they both had foxy red hair and stunning blue eyes. Autumn threw them a smile and continued her work.

"So, it goes against their laws to be serious, what about a little playing?" Dean questioned her.

"Playing?" Rafael came up wrapping an arm around Autumn's waist. "We can play all we want, but right now isn't the best time. Too much talk about ripping the flesh from the bones of humans. Do you really want her to get too into it and go completely instinctive?"

"Are any of the males still loyal to their queen?" Autumn wiggled out of his grasp.

"Once the leader dies, the queen is just another bitch. But, yes, there are still males loyal to Sis, and the laws she lives to uphold."

"Where are they?" Dean asked setting up the last folding chair.

"Some are patrolling and won't be here. The others are cleaning up what's left of six betrayers we found last night."

"Six? Do we have a solid number on their numbers yet?" Autumn rolled her eyes, she was going to get her fill of their business later.

"You boys talk shop, I'm gonna mingle." They both waved her off and dove deeper into their conversation.

"Ruby, Gabby, it's nice to see you again." she greeted to two women as she walked up to them.

"Huntress." Ruby said neither of them taking their eyes off Dean and Rafael. "Where did you pick him up and did they make any more?"

"He's mine, so back off." Autumn said moving to block their view.

"I didn't say I wanted him." Ruby said coyly.

"I wouldn't mind having him, but I heard some of the girls talking. Lena has is brother upstairs, and he's just adorable." Gabriella said standing on her tip toes to see over Autumn's shoulder.

"Like I said, he's mine back off." Autumn repeated.

"Well, by right Rafe is mine but the second you show up he's gone."

"Gabby, it's not my fault if you can't keep your boy on his leash." Autumn tried to match Gabby's snotty tone.

"Oh girls, you're going about this all wrong." Ruby said a cruel smirk playing across her lips. "You should challenge her for him, baby." she instructed her daughter. "She's just a meat-girl, no match for you. Are you, Huntress?" she laughed.

"Maybe not me but a silver bullet should do the trick."

"Are we playing nice children?" Lena asked walking up Sam and Athena right behind her. Lena, looked much better than she had the day before. Instead of the loose sweatshirt and old jeans she was in a tight fitting slinky red dress.

"Of course, Lena." Ruby said though still her eyes didn't leave Dean. "We were just telling Autumn how lucky she was to have snagged such a fine mate." Lena followed Ruby and Gabby's gaze.

"Oh, no. Dean's not her mate. He's a hunter friend. She invited him and Sam, here, to come down and help us with our little problem." Lena laughed.

"Is that so?" Autumn blushed, under the scrutinizing look Ruby gave her.

"You know, we should really get this party on the road. Rube, be a doll and go check the guys out back." Lena dismissed Ruby then turned to Gabby. "He's human, he's here to help. Claws off." she looked at Sam. "Same goes for this one." Gabby nodded.

"Yes, ma'am."

"Besides, you've got my brother, I'd think he'd be enough for you." Lena ran a finger down Gabby's jaw bone, "I'll tell you one thing, though, we don't leave our mates. I find out you did," she barred pointed teeth, running her tongue over them. "Get my drift?" Gabby scurried away and Lena looked back to the hunters. "I wish Helmut were here, he'd be able to keep them all inline." she sighed. "Anyway, Autty, you brought what I asked of you?"

"I've got it." Lena nodded.

"Good, good. When Ruby gets back with the males we'll get this show on the road. How do I look?"

"Beautiful as ever." Autumn told her, in her best supportive sister voice.

"Then I'm going to go sit down and take a moment before I talk myself out of this."

"You claimed, Dean?" Sam asked with a goofy grin as soon as Lena had walked off.

"They'll eat him alive, literally." Autumn pointed out. "And a good hunter is hard to find. What's the house like?"

"Huge." Athena summed the place up in one word.

"Too bad they'll be packing up and leaving after we take care of this." Autumn sighed.

Ruby came back with a dozen, good looking, strong men, who like the women, a few of which displayed tufted ears, and tails. A couple even went as far as to bare fur on their arms and naked chests. Lena called everyone to sit and took the front of the room. Ruby tried to push her daughter to take a seat next to Dean but Autumn, beat her to it. Rafael sat on the opposite side of Athena who was next to Sam, and Sam sat on the other side of Dean. Once everyone was seated, Lena explained why the meeting had been called, and addressed a few pack matters. When they got to the human murders she introduced the hunters, the audience gave them a mixed response of howls and growls. It took nearly twenty minutes to cover why they needed human outsiders to end this.

"Autumn, why don't you come up here, babe." Lena asked holding out a hand.Autumn rose and crossed the room, Dean watched her. Since the fire she hadn't been acting like before, which he understood. The confidence in her walk, and the way she held herself had disappeared. But right now when she eased her way out of the second row of chairs and rounded the first the confidence was back and doubled, the sway of her hips caught the eye of nearly every male in the room. There was none of the shy, beaten look that she'd taken on since the fire. "Hand me what you brought." Lena instructed. Autumn reached a hand behind her back and retrieved a pistol from her jeans, she gently handed it over to Lena who unloaded a handful of silver bullets. The room erupted in whispers and low threatening growls. "I know none of us want to do this, but it is our only option. I've already begun looking at properties, away from here, that will be suitable for our pack, whatever is left of it after this. Many of you remember Autumn and Athena, they helped my uncle our dear leader now passed, Gerhard, when we took in those rouges. They risked life and limb for the protection and survival of our pack. A pack they hold no loyalties to. While the Daemons, and Winchesters are here they are to be treated like pack." she shifted the bullets in her hand. "As for these, we're going to hunt our own."

"Maybe they've got the right idea!" one of the males called from the back of the room. "Maybe its time for us to prove our dominance."

"Ben, you know we can't do that. These aren't the only hunters out there. They've come from their own pack you know." Rafael said standing up to face the speaker. "Autumn, darling, tell the what happens if we give in to instinct."

"More hunters flood in. We don't waste time. We won't ask questions. We will wipe out the whole pack and start on others. I don't know who out numbers who, but I know we've got more to protect, and that makes us that much more fierce." Autumn warned.

"Aren't you the meat-girl who killed Gerhard?" the same male as before asked standing up now. He had shoulder length black hair pulled back in a blue velvet ribbon, and thick dark fur covered his arms and chest. He stared Autumn down challenging her.

"Yes." she answered simply.

"He'd never hurt a human in his life why'd you kill our leader?" Ben pushed.

"Athena and I were with him on his last hunt. After we made the kill he turned to help us lick our wounds. I don't know how it happened, our hearts were still pounding, adrenaline still rushing, I guess he picked up the scent or taste of human blood and was running on too much instinct to stop himself. First he attacked my sister, I just did what I had to. We gave him a fair fight but when we couldn't get through to him and he bared down ready for the kill, I had to chose. Kill or be killed. Sir, I wish there had been another option but there wasn't. Gerhard was a good being, and a strong leader. I returned his body and offered my apologizes to a family, who gave me forgiveness."

"Is it true he bit you then?" Ben wasn't done.

"Yes."

"Then, why are you not one of us?" Autumn smiled the fingers of her right hand going to toy with a light scar on her upper left arm.

"There are many wonders in this world, that's just one of them." she smirked.

"Explains why she heeled so fast and well." Gabby said leaning over to Dean. "She might not have gotten full effect but she got some werewolf juice, no?"

"Ben, that's enough." Lena finally cut in. "Miss Daemon has come to help." she turned to Autumn, "Go take your seat hon."


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Happy Late Halloween Ya'll! Read and then give me a treat and REVIEW -puppy dog eyes- pleeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeassssssssssssssssssse?**

**Chapter Three**

"Jen, if he comes back we need to talk with him." Autumn pleaded. Sam and Athena had draped themselves across the two beds of the girls motel room, and Dean cleaning guns on a card table in the corner. "Look, I don't care what you have to do just keep Marc there if he comes back."

"So who is this Marc guy?" Sam asked Athena.

"A creep. He's Will's only friend or something." she sighed and rolled over onto her belly propping her self up on her arms. "I really don't want to think about it though."

"He's that bad?" Sam sounded sympathetic.

"Yea, whatever Jenny. Just tell him I need him then….. Okay we'll be back soon. Merry Christmas." Autumn continued her conversation.

"He licks people, and wears a tin foil hat." Athena grinned.

"So, he'll know how to find Will?"

"That's the part she don't want to talk about." Dean told his brother.

"He'll know where he is." Autumn stuffed her phone in her pocket. "How to find him," she sighed. "I don't think that boy could find his own ass with both hands."

"We're pinning all our hopes on a guy who can't find his own ass? Don't I feel better now." Dean didn't miss the chance for his sarcasm.

"Dean, I really don't care if you guys want to waste your last bullet on a miss. While you're doing that I'll keep looking for another way to seek and destroy. He's killed the wrong girls this time." Autumn flopped down on the bed next to her sister.

"So this is really going to be our Christmas?" Athena asked.

"We'll celebrate, after we but distance between us and the werewolves." Autumn assured her sister. "Until then, what did you think about the great plot?"

"Not so great." Dean laughed.

"I don't like the part where we sit and do nothing until we get a phone call. Isn't this like making ourselves sitting ducks?" Athena asked.

"Yep." came Sam's enthusiastic reply. Autumn bounced up off the bed and started out the door.

"Where the do you think you're going?" her sister asked her. Autumn spun around in the doorway and grinned.

"Ya'll are party poopers. I'm going to find some cheep beer and loud music." Autumn answered grabbing for her coat and tugging it on.

"Sounds good to me. You kiddies going to join us?" Dean queried leaving his gun cleaning for later.

"No, I get decent cell reception here. I'll stay and take a nap, wait on the call of doom." Athena resigned.

"I'll keep, Madam Bringdown company." Sam threw a pillow at Athena knocking her arms out from under her making her do a face plant in the mattress.

"Whatever floats your boat." Dean followed Autumn out to his Impala.

Dean had long since decided that it was a requirement for every small town to posses a bar, filled with cheep beer, easy women, and loud music. Autumn pointed out this exact bar on the outskirts of town. Just close enough to town to get all the traffic, and far enough away that a bar room brawl could get well into swing before the cops showed up. Dean let Autumn through the door first, there was a large knot of mistletoe hanging over the door and he didn't want to get caught. Once inside she sauntered up to the bar and ordered a couple of anything, domestic, light, and cold. Dean hung back and waited for her while she flirted with the barkeep.

"Hey, Hunter." a woman with big red hair snaked her arm around him. "Didn't Mama Wolf tell you to stay home?" she teased.

"I don't usually listen to what I'm told." he brushed her away.

"That'll get you killed someday." she grinned. "I'm Ruby."

"Dean." he nodded, then cast about for Autumn. Rafael had snagged her. He swore inwardly watching the werewolf talk her up against a wall. She just kept talking to him and giggling.

"Don't worry about him. Rafe is harmless. As long as she stays away from the bushes, that is." Ruby said following his gaze. "Have you met my daughter." the woman drug him over to a table of women he recognized from Lena's. "Ladies, this is Dean. Dean this is my daughter Gabby, and some of the other bitches from our pack: Hannah, Marie, Lisa, and Carol."

"Hello." he gave them his best smile, but kept an eye on Autumn and Rafael.

"Sit with us." Gabby said kicking a chair out for him. He positioned it so he had a view of the whole bar then sat. "So, you always follow, Rafe's huntresses around?"

"No, we've just been traveling together for a little while. A favor for my dad, ya know? Keep an eye on the girls for him." he had a shot with these women, if he didn't let himself remember what they were.

"Oh, he listens to his daddy." a bleach blonde squealed.

"Calm down, Marie." the girl to the blonde's left elbowed her. "I'm Hannah." she reached a hand over the table.

"Nice to meet you." Dean shook her hand, she extended her nails into claws and put a thin scratch on his wrist. "What the hell?"

"Got to get back to work." Hannah smirked and ruffled his hair before leaving for the bar.

"Ignore her. She's not quiet right." Ruby said watching Hannah leave. Despite the fact that there was a good foot of snow outside, Hannah had been wearing a pair of Daisy Dukes and nylons.

"You ever hunt our kind before?" Marie asked leaning across the forward, shamelessly laying her breasts on the table.

"One every once in a while. My family's been hunting since I was four, and we've only run into five or six of you." he glanced toward Autumn again she was pressed against the wall now, beer in each hand, Rafael hand one hand on the wall at her ear and was no doubt feeding her some line.

"Tell us about it." Ruby encouraged, her eyes flaring red at the thought of a kill.

"No, they wanted to stay back at the motel. We're just wasting time, I guess." Autumn told Rafael, she was itching to go rip the hair out of the bimbo who had drug Dean out of sight.

"You should come with us when we leave." Rafael said before taking a swig of his beer.

"I can't, I've got a lot to do. We're kind of after this thing, you guys are a detour." she squirmed, he'd backed her into a wall. She knew as long as Rafael didn't pull any of his transformation shit she could handle him, but she'd be a lot more comfortable is she was trapped between him, the wall, and a juke box.

"What thing?" he asked.

"You know, a thing. Look, I really can't tell you about it. It's nothing personal, we just don't like spouting off everything we know about it." she tried to explain but she was only half in the conversation.

"Babe, relax. I'm not going to try anything. Lena, went ape on me after you guys left. Apparently Gabs got jealous, and she gets jealous in the worst ways."

"Ways that would make her mother drag Dean over to a table of bitches?" he smirked.

"I'm going to hope you're using that term as in females, and not stating that Ruby took Dean to a table of evil women."

"I'm serious."

"As long as they're in here he's fine. Why don't you just mark your territory, before he ends up in theirs?"

"Because he isn't mine to mark." she twisted and caught sight of Dean. He was watching her and keeping up his end of conversation with the ladies at his table.

"So? You and Athena aren't mine." Rafael moved to give her a way out. "Looks like you'll have to move fast too, baby, because they don't seem to care that he's a meat-boy." Autumn shook her head.

"Dean's a big boy, he can take care of himself."

"The thing of it, Autumn, is we seem to have some sort of hold over humans. They fall fast, hard, and way too easy for us. You keep an eye on him." Rafael finished off his beer, then stole a kiss. "Sis, is puttin' up a brave front but she's not doing so well. I'm gonna head back home. You take care, and keep an eye on your own, won't ya?" she smiled and nodded.

"Sure thing." Rafael went to pay his tab and Autumn took Dean his beer.

"Thanks." he said when she handed it to him. "What took you so long." she knew he was trying to ignore the giggling of the women at the table.

"Rafael wanted to talk to me." there wasn't room for her to pull up another chair.

"Well, ladies it was nice talking to you." Dean stood up. "But the table is full, so we're going to get our own."

"No, stay." Ruby begged.

"No, we need to be getting back soon anyway." Autumn sat her beer on the table. "Dork, why don't you finish your beer and I'm going to run to the bathroom and pay our bill."

Lena called them just before nine the following evening, she knew where the rogues would be hunting. Unfortunately, they couldn't do much about it. The group was hunting in down town. There was a play being put on by the high school in an old theater and nearly the whole town had turned out. The man-eaters were ready to pounce on any stragglers after the play let out. Sam rushed Athena, Autumn, and Dean up the fire escape of a building across the street and they got to play sniper. There was only half a dozen of them and it didn't take a full minute once the creatures took on their wolf form to take them out. Quickly Lena's men came in and took the bodies away. The people who were being stalked didn't even know anything was going on until they heard gun shots. Police reports were filed but the cops couldn't find anything.

The same procedure took place twice over the next few days. Afterwards, the bodies were burned, simply because it was easier than burying that number of people, and anyone involved would meet back up at Lena's. A lot of the werewolves would then drink themselves silly and slink off with their mates, or anyone else who would have them. Athena, Sam, and Autumn stayed close together talking with Rafael and Lena, Dean would start out with them and get cut off by Ruby and taken to her little cluster of females.

"They've picked up your scent." Lena said. She was talking to Autumn, but watching Sam keep himself between Athena and her brother.

"Can we use that?" Autumn asked looking away from Lena long enough to find Dean. Her blood boiled as she watched Gabby sitting in his lap.

"Yea, if they decide to hunt you. But if they don't it's just a useless fact." Lena answered.

"Well, tell them we're who've been killing off your pack." Sam suggested.

"Oh, yea that'll work." Rafael rolled his eyes. "They'll rip you to shreds."

"Only once they catch us."

"Actually, Sammy, that would work." Athena patted his leg. "You tell them Autumn and I are back and that we're responsible for the killings. They come after us we lead them up to the park, away from everyone, and right into an ambush."

"I guess." Lena nodded. "What do you think Autumn?"

"About what?" she turned back around from watching Dean.

"About turning you over to the dark side so we can lead them to an ambush." Athena explained in a 'duh' tone. "What are you watching?"

"Them." she jerked her head in the direction of Dean and the giggle gaggle led by Madame Ruby. Gabby kissed Dean and whispered something in his ear that made him laugh. "That's it." Autumn thrust her drink into Rafael's hands. "I'll be right back." she said standing up.

The group watched in awe as she walked over to Dean and ripped Gabby out of his lap. The young woman was shocked and failed to catch herself when Autumn released her so she fell in a heap on the ground. But Autumn had already moved on, yanking Dean up out of his chair she trapped him in a lip lock. He didn't move at first, even when her tongue parted his lips and began exploration of the cavity within. When her fingers tangled in his hair he kissed back, forcefully deepening the kiss. The pair pawed at each other for a full three minutes when howls of approval from Lena and Rafael brought Autumn back to reality. She pulled away from Dean and looked at the stunned faces of the women who'd been hanging on him all night.

"He's mine, back off." she told them.

"Autumn?" Dean reached for her arm. But she blushed bright red.

"I've got to go… somewhere and… uh do something." she stammered before running from the room.

"I'll go talk to her." Athena said standing up to leave but Lena stopped her.

"Just stay here and watch him. I'll go see her." Lena instructed and went after Autumn.

"I've seen a lot of mechanical, territorial kisses before," Lena said walking out on the porch where Autumn was seated. The hunter made no move to show she knew anyone was with her. "But that was defiantly not mechanical. But, I doubt anyone will go near Dean for a while." she sat down next to Autumn. "You okay?"

"He wasn't supposed to kiss back. It was just supposed to be me." Autumn shook her head. "That way it was just nothing. Just something…. I'm so screwed. I just went and messed everything up." Lena wrapped an arm around Autumn.

"I don't think he's going to hold it against you."

"Why do I have to open my big mouth? Every time something good happens I go and ruin it by… Oh God, I'm dead." Autumn buried her face in her hands.

"Autty, it wasn't that bad."

"What do you know? It's bad enough he stayed with me at the hospital but that… That was a catastrophe." Lena laughed.

"Just tell him what you were doing. Sit him down and say 'Dean, those girls were bad for you. They would eat you alive and you'd think it was all fun and games. I can't let that happen to you, because I care about you. I didn't mean anything by it, I just kissed you because that's the only thing werewolves understand. They're a very…. Sexual group and that was to keep them away from you.' It'll all be okay, Autumn."

"Right. You're right, it'll all be okay I just need to go hide for the next century or two." Lena laughed.

"I would kill to have Helmut around to kiss like that, sometimes, babe, you just have to take what you can get and be happy with that. And FYI, if that's what you can get you have nothing to complain about." Autumn smiled.

"I'm still dead."


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four**

"You should probably try to talk to her." Sam flipped through the channels until he found a non-Christmas episode of another bad sitcom.

"I don't know what to say to her Sammy." Dean was leafing through their father's journal on his bed. Autumn had been avoiding him since she tried to suck his life force out almost two days before. They had had meals together but the whole time Sam and Athena would carry the conversation while Autumn tried to find anywhere to focus her attention that wasn't him. Normally, he'd walk with her when she took John out late but she hadn't knocked on his door. If they made eye contact or were left in a room alone she would shut down. He had no idea what he was supposed to say but couldn't deal with being together and her ignoring him.

"I would start with 'hello'." Sam advised.

"Okay, smartass, what do I say after that?"

"How are you, how's it going, what the hell did you think you were doing?" Dean shook his head and tried to look over his father's notes on werewolves. "Dean, anything would work just fix this."

"She doesn't want to talk." Dean made another attempt to brush away is brother's conversation.

"That's fine, you talk." Sam craned his neck to see out the window and then turned one of his trade mark, custom made, puppy dog looks on his elder. "She's out there now."

"Fine." Dean sighed and grabbed his coat. "But if she sucks my soul out it's your fault." he wagged a finger at his brother.

"Just go."

Autumn was leaned against the motel just outside the door to her room. She glanced in his direction when he came out but didn't acknowledge his presence. Dean walked over to her and leaned against the space of wall next to her. He ran over a thousand lines in his head, but none of them seemed right. She shifted uncomfortably, raised her knee and placed her foot on the wall behind her. Her fingers grabbed for the cuff of her coat and started picking at a stray thread.

"Hey." he finally gave up on the perfect line that would cover everything.

"Hi." she looked down at the concrete.

"Shit, I feel like I'm in high school again." she started to smile but caught herself.

"I won't go to the dance with you. I promised my parents I'd baby sit my sister."

"Oh, well that sucks. Maybe we could catch a movie sometime then." she shook her head.

"I don't like movies. Hollywood is a creation of the devil." she looked up at him and their eyes met. "I'm so sorry."

"For what?" he knew what she meant but wanted to hear an explanation.

"Dean, I know," she paused and changed her attack on the problem. "I don't care that you sleep with a lot of women. It doesn't bother me. You can sleep with who ever, whenever, and I couldn't give a rat's ass. But those aren't women. They're not human. I," she stopped again swallowed hard and looked towards the road. "I won't watch you kill yourself and if you did anything with those girls that's what you'd be doing. Most of them are already mated, and on your best day your no match for a jealous werewolf. That's say the girls didn't go black widow on you or something." her bent leg started bouncing against the wall. "If something happened to you it would kill me. Your dad would kill me, specially if I could have prevented it like this. I was just… Dean, I'm sorry."

"Don't be." he moved closer to her watching a stray lock of hair sway as she fidgeted.

"It was bad. Very bad." she turned her head to look at him and the lock stuck to her lashes.

"I didn't think it was bad at all." he brushed the hair way from her eye.

"No, the kiss it's self wasn't bad. It was very good. But what I did was bad." she bit her bottom lip and he saw the shyness take over her eyes, chasing away all the worried hurt that had been there.

"You sure it was so bad?" their noses were fractions of an itch a part now. Autumn nodded ever so slightly.

"Yea, we can't do anything. It would be too awkward afterwards." her breath was hot on his cheeks, she smelled of floral shampoo and gun powder.

"We're awkward." she smiled and let him lean in and close the gap.

Her heart pounded in her ears. It was all she could do to keep herself from giving into that wanting urge. It was so animalistic she had to fight it. It couldn't be real. Couldn't be good. Dean smirked at her. He knew she was battling THE inner demon. There was only one thing that could make a girl weak and pant the way she was. She pushed away from the wall knocking Dean askew as she did so.

"Not here. Not now. And sure as hell not like this." she said managing to control her breathing long enough to sound sane.

This was something she'd been waiting on since she had first learned what those goose bumps, and tingly feelings were. Dean was the someone she had waited for the return of as long as she could before family duty called her back to the world her parents had drilled into her head, the way one drills screws into a board. But Dean didn't, couldn't, feel that. He was male. Males don't feel what she was feeling for the reasons she felt it. Her eyes flicked up at the moon. She wanted to wipe it from the sky. As if it was what was causing her all of this turmoil. She took off through the parking lot trying to clear her mind.

"Huntress." the word was spoken in a husky male voice that made the little hairs on her arms and the back of her neck stand up. "I think you forgot why they're called mates."

"Rafe, I'm in no mood." she growled in the direction of the werewolf.

"I was watching. Nice show, babe. But I know you are in the mood. You are beyond the mood. You crave that man the way I crave human blood. But no one dies if you give in to your craving. So why is it you hold back?" she started to walk off and he strode towards her quickly matching her pace.

"We are hunters. We can't just go about screwing each other willy-nilly. If something were to happen we still have to work together. If it turns into that happily ever after sort of love we have to live knowing the other may never return from a hunt. Maybe worse if it turns out to just be a temporary lust we have to walk side by side knowing full well what lie beneath the cotton."

"So you're afraid." Rafael ran his tongue over pointed teeth. "How delicious." he came closer to her and she pushed herself into a run. It wasn't far to her mustang and she threw herself in the open window. Once safely inside windows up and doors locked she cranked on the radio. Instantly Billy Curington's voice filled the car.

"I must be doing something right. I just heard you sigh. Lean into my kiss and close the deep blue need you eyes," she growled at the radio and changed the station to her next station.

"Lay you down and softy whisper" _What the hell! _The point of a radio was not to drive her insane.

"Autty?" she jumped when she saw the face pressed against the windshield.

"Sam! What are you doing?" he grinned his angelic little grin.

"You okay?" she nodded and rolled the window down enough to be clearly heard.

"I'm fine, just felt like listening to the radio." he cocked a brow at her.

"Rafael's here."

"I know."

"Autumn, they're watching you and Athena now. He came to tell us that you two need to be extra careful, Lena won't have everybody ready until tomorrow night." he shivered and blew on his hands.

"I guess I should get inside then." he nodded.

"That would be nice." she smiled before rolling up her window and shutting off the car. "You and Dean work things out?" he asked her when she joined him back in the bitter cold.

"Not even close." she followed him back to the building. "I'll see you tomorrow, Sam."

"Night, Autty." the two separated for the night.

"Great way to spend the new year." Athena loaded her gun and tucked in into the belt of her pants. "We get to ring it in with gunshots."

"If we're lucky." Sam reminded her. "Do you know the route your supposed to take?"

"Yea, Lena and I drove it earlier. There's a path where hunters have been parking their cars and sneaking into the park to hunt deer or something. I can hide the car there."

"Good. You talk to Autumn?" Athena nodded and untapped another box of silver bullets, that her sister had taken from Jen's store.

"Yea, she didn't say much. Well other than we should probably split after this."

"Split?" Sam picked up a map of the park they'd be spending the night in and started to look it over trying to memorize the lay out.

"Yea, let you and Deanie, go off on whatever hunt you want and we'll track down Will. If we get any useful information we'll contact Dad."

"I didn't think we'd travel together forever but, I was sure we'd last longer than this. Where will your path bring you out at?" Athena sat down on the bed with him and pointed out where the path she'd mentioned would take her.

"Autumn's just shaken up. She's waited for her shot with Dean for a very long time, now she's got it and don't know what to do. Life isn't quiet as perfect when your living it for real, as it is in your head. We should end up here and the river, there, will keep them from running. But I don't want to split, I like hunting with you and Dean so Autumn'll just have to suck it up." Sam grinned.

"You think you can pull that off?"

"The ambush or manipulating my sister?"

"Both."

"The ambush is a piece of cake. We wonder around all helpless in the dark, woe as we, they'll come out thinking they're gonna get an easy kill. Jump in the car and lead them on a real chase. Autumn is another story completely. But I'm the baby," she gave him her best 'evil' grin while batting her lashes. "I always get what I want." Sam laughed.

"Is that so?" she nodded.

"In the end I always get what I want. Sometimes they don't even know they're giving it to me."

"We have enough ammo?" Sam asked when their eyes met. Athena stood up and went back to her pack.

"Yea, more than enough to waste this pack." she shuffled through the green bag Dean carried his favorite weapons in and pulled out a couple guns and started loading them with the silver bullets. "They'd freak wouldn't they?"

"Who about what?" Sam looked up from the map.

"If we pulled the stunt Autumn and Dean pulled the other night. Bubby and Sissy would have a conniption fit. Steam shooting from their ears, kettle screaming, eye bulging." she smirked at the thought. "They would kill us, right?"

"Depends." he started the painstaking task of refolding the map. "What are our reasons? Are we serious? If so how badly are we going to screw it up?" Athena shrugged.

"We don't have reasons, it just sort of happened, the other night when they left us for the bar. We're not serious yet but well on our way, and I'm psychotically protective."

"Yea, they might lay an egg over that."

"Whose laying eggs?" Autumn came out of the bathroom hair up in her towel like a turban, and shirtless.

"Am I invisible to you?" Sam asked. Autumn chuckled.

"Yea, Sammy, you're the invisible man. The shirt I took in there was the victim of someone's practical joke." she tossed the green sweater to Athena who held it up to herself. Two perfect circles had been cut where the wearer's breast would be. "So I came out for another one. Tee, do I still have that silver jewelry set Billy-Jack gave me for graduation?"

"Yea, it's in the side pocket of your duffle bag, in a sandwich bag." Athena tossed the sweater in the garbage and returned to her gun loading. "Why do you want it?"

"Why not? Silver in an open wounds poisons them, burns right through them." Autumn grinned dropping her duffle bag on her bed and ransacking it.

"Autumn, play nice." Athena wagged a gun at her sister. "If you can't play nice don't play at all."

"I don't wanna play nice." Autumn whined pulling a tank top and sweater on. "Playing nice is boring."

"I don't care. No mutilations. Just clean shots and quick kills. Show them the mercy they don't show." Sam watched Athena chide her sister.

"Sammy, do you think you should be nice to something that wants to eat you, or should you just open fire and blow off any body part that gets in front of the gun?" Autumn asked pulling a sandwich bag from the side pocket. The plastic contained glittering, shimmering, jewelry, which Autumn carelessly dumped on her bed and sifted through.

"Just do your job, Autumn." he glanced toward the door then his watch.

It was only eight o'clock. The problem werewolves wouldn't be starting their hunt for another hour. Lena had been able to secure information on when they were going to make themselves known and how determined they were for Autumn and Athena's flesh to be their next meal. Sam couldn't understand why something would want the two girls dead so badly but they did. They weren't acting scared, just going about their usual business as if being bait was a common place. Every time he thought about it a pang of worry filled his gut, they were putting their lives in his hands. They trusted him and his brother that much.

"Dean back yet?" Autumn asked trying not to look at the door as she poked her earrings in. Silver moons dangled from her ears, a silver chain around her neck, and perched on her right ring finger. He guessed if you were going to be ingested might as well be poisonous.

"No, he's still with Rafael and Romulus." Athena answered. "You should have gone with them. You know the pack better. He's liable to joke about something and really offend them."

"That's his ass not mine." Autumn started repacking the jewelry and clothes she'd scatted on her bed. "Besides, I really don't want to be alone with him, and I would have been stuck in the car with him all by myself."

"Chicken." her younger sister teased.

"Bite me. John, lets go for a walk. I'm not taking you tonight." John jumped up from his place under the bed and bounced around the door waiting on Autumn. "If I'm not back in ten minutes come armed, to find me." she took a gun from her sister and tucked it in her jeans, shrugged on her coat. She slipped out the door behind her dog and disappeared into the dark parking lot.

Sam put the map in his coat pocket by the door and watched Autumn out the window. Athena finished up her work and came to stand with him. Neither wanting to let the older woman out of sight. John kept going back to the car trying to drag Autumn with him. He was frantic in his pursuit to get Autumn in the car. She took the dog to a patch of grass under the street light where she could easily be seen. John did his business and the pair were turned heading back to the motel when low and behold from the shadows stepped for men, with broad shoulders, dog ears sat atop their heads, and sharp, pointed teeth gleamed in the night light.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: The next chapter will be longer promise! Much thanks to Poisinchick88 for her continued support! You're the greatest! If any readers want to a good read I suggest Girls Guide to Hunting and Fishing. It's proving to be a tasty morsel. But first plz R&R here. **

.**Chapter Five**

John growled pressing himself into Autumn's legs. The men laughed at the dog's snarls. Any one of them could easily kill the dog with one swift movement. Autumn recognized two of the men as Jeb, and Isaac, the pair had been inseparable since they were cubs, and she wasn't surprised to see the united here too. Autumn tried not to look as scared as she felt.

"Evening." The biggest guy smirked at her greeting and stepped closer.

"So what is it with you, man or beast?" he pointed at John and the dog snapped at him. "Don't you have a muzzle for Pluto there?"

" It's John, like John Winchester." Autumn challenged. She was rewarded with hesitation flashing in the man's eyes.

"Why don't you and I go over there, in that alley and have a chat?" he reached for her arm and she pulled away. His lackeys growled their amusement.

"I don't think so."

"This is Autumn, then?" he turned to Jeb.

"Yes, Lycan." Jeb answered emotionless, he sounded almost robotic.

"Lycan? That's original." Autumn laughed.

"Shut up." Lycan barked at her.

"Sorry, honey, it's a free country." she turned on her heel and started back for the safety of the motel.

"I ain't your honey, sweetie." Lycan made another move for her arm this time she didn't pull away. Athena and Sam were coming out she wasn't letting the bad guys see them. "Ahh, now that's my girl. How about that chat now?" he started for the alley he'd tried to get her to go into with him before.

Gun shots were fired, Jeb dropped to the ground howling in pain and Lycan released her grabbing for his arm where blood blossomed. John lunged at one of the other werewolves but Autumn grabbed his collar. Isaac took Jeb's face in his hands and gave a sharp twist that resulted in a stomach churning crack. Autumn didn't stay long enough to see what they did next she ran for the her mustang. Athena was in the driver's seat ready to go.

"Get them out of here I'll go get the others." Sam ordered shoving Autumn into the car.

"Don't leave until they're gone." she pointed a finger threateningly at him. He gave her a puppy dog smile.

"Don't worry about me. Go!" Athena hit reverse and started for the road. She slowed down to make sure the werewolves saw who was leaving. They jumped in an old ford pick up and chased the mustang.

"You okay?" Athena asked worry ebbing her voice. Autumn nodded.

"Yea, good as gold."

Dean watched Lena hunt a rabbit in her backyard. They were waiting on her pack to gather. Ruby, Marie, Gabby, Hannah, Romulus, and a dozen other's he didn't know all stood around in some state of transformation. Car engines idled in the driveway. Lena had been shaking her nerves were so far beyond calming. He knew she'd been through a lot in a week. She'd lost her husband and was forced to prepare for battle on her own pack. Rafael would be coming back with the last members of their party any time. Behind him the pack started whispering.

"Is he alive?" someone asked. Dean turned to see what they were talking about. Laying on the ground panting was a man. Dean stepped closer, it was so dark he could just make out the man's shape standing not three feet away. But he'd recognize that mop of hair anywhere.

"Sammy?" he dropped to his knees at his brother's head.

"They… moved…already…. Girls…gone." he panted.

"Damn it." Dean dragged his brother to his feet. "Lena, it's time to go. Rafael will just have to meet us there."

"Everyone to your cars, NOW!" The big burly guy, Romulus ordered.

Cars were loaded in seconds and on the road. Even going 20 over the speed limit it was a half hour drive to the park, then they still had to hike up a hill through the woods before they'd be where Athena and Autumn were leading the werewolves. No one knew how big a start the girls really had. Sam said he'd run the whole way to Lena's, but Lena was a ten minute drive. It could have taken him and hour to get there on foot.

"You okay?" Dean asked when Sam caught his breath.

"I'll make it."

"What happened?" Sam ran his hand through his hair trying to push the mess away from his eyes.

"Autumn took John out, and they were suddenly there. Athena and I shot two of them." Dean watched his little brother from the corner of his eye.

"Is Autumn alright?" Sam snorted.

"Yea, she's fine. We're not that bad of shots."

"You lock John in the motel?"

"Dog's locked up and I carried the guns with me. Everything is taken care of."

_At the State Park, December 31st 9 PM_

"How can you be so sure they're here?" Athena asked. Autumn leaned into a tree and listened. They were running, behind them the werewolves were keeping pace with Lycan, their leader. But moving makes the heart pump faster, which means he was bleeding more.

"They'll be here." Autumn told her sister. "They won't leave us to die." she started again. "Let's keep our lead."

_State Park, December 31st 9:30_

"It's just up the hill." Romulus jabbed a clawed fist in the air. He looked like an ancient general leading his troops through the Germanic wilderness. Several of the people around them finished off their transformation and ran through the woods as large wolves instead of trekking as humans, the way the Winchester brothers were forced to do. "You boys okay back there?"

"Yea. Just get to them before there's nothing left to get." Sam called up to the man. Romulus dropped to the ground a magnificent wolf and charged off to lead the way.

It seemed to take years to reach the peek. Once there they could make out five figures in the moonlight. Two were slender, delicately built women pressed back to back two impossibly large wolves encircled them while a creature that held a striking resemblance to the Egyptian god Anubis stood just outside the circle talking. His voice was booming and could be heard all the way up here.

"You're all alone girls. Might as well stop fighting us." The slightly taller woman kept her gun trained on the wolf-man the way her head jerked Dean knew she said something. "Bitch, we can do this the easy way or you can fight me and I'll make sure you beg for death long before you reach it!"

"Circle around. When you get to the other side howl. When we howl back go in. The humans are not to be harmed. Sam, Dean, you two stay out of sight and shoot." Romulus barked out the orders.

"How are we supposed to tell whose you and who is them?" Sam asked.

"Don't grow a tail!" he called out.

"Oh Great Moon!"

"There are more!" Everyone turned to see at least two dozen wolves pour out of the surrounding trees.

"We're out of time. Move!" Romulus shouted.

The knot of, now tailless, werewolves dispersed moving to wrap around. It took fifteen minutes before a howl was heard on the other side of the park. All around howls erupted, then bursting through the trees the werewolves shot down on their fellows. Autumn and Athena just stood in the middle of the mass guns drawn.

"They started the party without us." Dean and Sam turned away from the horror of the battle below to see Rafael and a handful of young werewolves. "Well, that's not very nice." Rafael grinned. "You boys just sitting up here?"

"No." Sam waved a gun.

"Right, long range attacks. What the hell are the huntresses doing down there?" he didn't wait to hear be told not to go down with a tail he just shot down the hill. The others with him, stayed long enough for Sam to tell them about their tails before following.

A soot black wolf made it to Autumn and Athena. Fear was over riding everything in them and they were struggling to keep control. The wolf possessed a familiar spark in his eyes, he grabbed Autumn's coat tail and started dragging her towards the trees. Athena caught on before her sister did.

"Rafe?" the wolf licked her hand before nudging them into the trees. From the safety of the trees Sam and Dean came. The four shared a thankful grin.

"Our boys don't have tails." Dean said.

He leaned his chest into a tree trunk to keep himself hidden and started firing. The others followed suit. Growls, howls, and barks, mixed with the ripping and tearing of flesh, sharp crack of bones, and deafening bangs of the hunters' guns. It was hard to tell who was winning. When a wolf would be tossed aside and transform back to their human selves, Autumn explained, they were dead. Despite the fact that there were less than fifty bodies in the fight the battle took an eternity. Finally Romulus and Lycan were the only wolves still going at it.

It was like a horrible car accident. You want to look away. You don't want to see the carnage but you can't. You're eyes refused to look elsewhere. You can't blink. All you can do is wait for it to pass. Lycan pinned Romulus to the ground and gnawed at his neck. But Romulus wasn't having it. His back legs caught the big bad wolf in the gut and flung him in the air. Lycan was on the bottom now. Blood and fur filled the air. You could taste the hate and fear it was so thick. On the edge of battlefield closest to the hunters a black wolf pushed himself to his feet with a groan of pain, his leader need him. Autumn discarded her gun, recognizing the wolf and went to him.

"Rafael, stay put. Rom can handle Lycan." The wolf's head changed the to the familiar human head.

"Autumn, my arm." he ground out. She moved her fingers to his arm and found a bullet embedded in the flesh. "Can you get it out?"

"Yea, just hold still." she tried with her fingers but couldn't get a grip, his blood making it slick. "This going to hurt." she whispered apologetically before pushing her face into his fur. She got hold of the bullet with her teeth and pulled it out of it's hole. Autumn spat it in her hand and showed it to Rafael.

"Thanks." he looked toward the fighting then back to Autumn. "I always howled for you, you know."

"No, keep your ass right here wolf-boy." she ordered, but he'd already made the transformation back to an over grown wolf. He licked her face before bounding towards the final battling pair. Autumn rocked back on her heels.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter Six**

_January 3rd, 2007, Lena's Den, Washingtown, Idaho_

"Autumn, do you think you could call your buddy out to help get us patched up?" Lena asked handing her another roll of gauze.

"Sage don't have a phone, and it's too far to go. There might be someone at the Resort but it isn't very likely we'd be able to get them out here without bringing hunters looking to strike while your weak." She spoke like she was reading text.

"I'm going to go make sure they're okay with the rest of the bodies then." Lena dismissed herself. Her pack was now down to twelve. They were lucky though, most of those still alive were still young enough to breed. If they could get over their loss, they'd survive.

"You need to grieve huntress." Romulus said lifting his head so she could get the wrap around this neck.

"I'll be fine, King Romulus." she teased.

"I'm sure you will be. But a few tears wouldn't end the world." he reminded her of the wise old monkey on Lion King.

"I'm ringing. Everyone is looking at you. Are you going to answer me? Ring. Ring. Ring. No? Just let me ring it's fun. Ring. Ring. Ring."

"Autumn, your ass is talking." Dean said walking up behind her. He'd spent the day burning bodies with the rest of the men, on some abandoned farm outside of town.

"It's my cell. Answer it please my hands are busy." she kept tending to Romulus' wounds.

"Where is it?" he asked stepping closer.

"Back pocket." Autumn told him taping the gauze wrap in place and turning her attention to a bit on Romulus' forearm. "You're healing quickly. Should be on your feet in no time." she smiled encouragingly at the werewolf who closed his eyes and hummed in response. Dean reached to fingers in her back pocket and excavated the phone that continued to chide her for not answering it.

"You have a very obnoxious ring tone." Dean offered the phone to her when he didn't recognize the number.

"Answer it." she instructed, her hands once again busy wrapping soon to be battle scars.

"Dean Winchester." Dean answered. "No, she's busy. Whose calling?" he nodded and covered the phone. "Some guy, Marc Lyming?"

"Yea, keep him busy a second. He's the guy we're looking for so we can find Will."

"She'll be just a moment." Dean chuckled in response to whatever Marc had said. "No, we're just cleaning up the aftermath of a werewolf war…. Yea, there not as bad as I remember." Autumn reached for the phone pulling off latex gloves. "Here she is."

"Marc, my man, I've been looking for you." she managed to sound normal as she walked away.

"You're going to have fun with that one." Romulus told Dean.

"She's something else." Dean agreed.

"Just make sure she don't blame herself for Rafe. He was a good kid, would have made one hell of mate someday, he always had everyone else in mind. He saved this pack." Romulus turned pleading eyes on Dean. "She shouldn't blame herself."

"I'll see what I can do." he paused a moment then finally asked something that had been bothering him. "Gabby, said she healed so fast after the fire because she was bit why one of you?"

"Yea," he grinned. "She washed the bite out with rubbing alcohol, holy water, I think she even poured straight whiskey in it. Lycanthropy is transmitted a lot like rabies. The one difference being you can stop it and wash it out like a poison. I guess she didn't get it all though, not if she was burned as bad as her scent says."

"Third degree burns, over her arms, face, and legs." Dean told him hoping he'd continue.

"Yea, I don't care what she says that Sage lady did, there was something more to it than a cream." Romulus drooped a little. "I'm going to rest. Keep an eye on my pack for a bit won't you?" Dean laid a hand on the man's arm to show is agreement to the now Pack Leader.

"No, we can leave tomorrow, before lunch sometime." Autumn said pacing the porch. She hugged herself against the cold, and balanced the cell phone in the crook of her neck.

"That'll put you her when?" Marc asked.

"Late tomorrow night early the next morning. Depends on traffic and if we have to stop for anything. Tell Jen to put your stay on my tab." the door banged open and Sam and Athena came out, Athena jumped up and sat on the railing and Sam leaned on it next to her. Both whispering like a couple of twelve year olds.

"I couldn't do that, sister." Marc discarded her offer. "You just get here and get her safe."

"Okay, I'll see you then." she knew he wouldn't want to stay on the phone long. Marc was certain there were people listening in on every phone conversation.

"Riiight. I'll see you." he hung up and she waited for the beep of her cell to tell her the call had been ended before closing it and tucking it back I her pocket.

"Who was dat?" Athena asked kicking her legs like she were on a swing.

"That was our dear Marc Lyming." Autumn answered with a shiver.

"He at Jen's?" Sam asked.

"Yea. The bodies all gone?"

"Yepperz. Lena just got off the phone with whoever is in charge down there. As soon as the fire burns out they'll be headed back. We leaving?"

"Tomorrow, I want to see Romulus through the night. You guys can go to the motel if you want. I'm going to stay here with him, and Lena. Where's John, Teenie?"

"Following my brother around." Sam answered for the blonde.

"I'll go save him. He probably wants out." Autumn started inside. But turned around and looked at them through the screen door. "What are you two up to?"

"Nothing." they both shrugged and put on identical innocent smiles.

"That scares me."

"What scares you?" Dean was right there.

"Were you following me?" she accused.

"No, Sam and Teenie, said you wanted me."

"Nope, but since I have you we're heading back before noon tomorrow. So you'll need to get your stuff packed up tonight."

"Yes, mother." Autumn was becoming increasingly aware of how close he was. She'd nearly walked into him when she'd opened the door.

"Don't 'mother' me Dean Winchester." she felt her cheeks catch fire and wanted to run back outside. This was exactly why she didn't want to start anything. It always gets awkward.

"You going to try and stop me?" Dean teased. Autumn gave him a light shove backwards and sauntered deep in the house.

"Maybe." she called over her shoulder. If it was going to be awkward she might as well have a little fun yanking his chain.

Romulus refused to have Autumn stay on his account and ordered her to go back to her motel and get a decent rest, her first since the fight. Lena had even insisted on her leaving, though much politer than Mr. Pack Leader had. Even though she returned to the motel she didn't sleep. The bathroom had probably never been as clean, as it was when she finished with it, since it was put it. She packed all of her and her sister's things and loaded them in the trunk of her car, excluding a single outfit, she vacuumed the room using the little hand vac, cleaned all of her guns, and sharpened their knives and machetes. She saw it as a very productive night, completely worth giving up the following day of driving. Every time she closed her eyes she saw Rafael's neck break just before Romulus jumped on Lycan and ripped his throat out.

Athena volunteered to help Sam pack up his and Dean's motel room allowing Dean and Autumn to go say their good-byes to the remainder of the pack. Autumn would have liked to kill her sister when she suggested that Dean go with her. "Autumn was up all night hasn't slept a wink." Athena had told the older Winchester who automatically switched into that protective mode of his and told Autumn he'd drive her.

When Lena had been found amongst the rest of the bodies Autumn had forced the silver bullet into her hand. Instructing her to keep it. Lena had spent the days following trying to figure out what to do with the bullet. She didn't want to throw it away but didn't want to keep it either. So she put it in the care of Eros and his queer obsession of turning everyday odds and ends into key chains and jewelry. When he'd finished his project with the bullet he'd given it back to Lena who placed it in a box of newspaper clippings, internet print offs, and other articles her brother had collected on Athena and Autumn and their book series.

"Autty, babe, come here I have something for you." Lena drew Autumn away from Eros, and Romulus where she and Dean were discussing rewriting the peace contract with the werewolves.

"How you doing?" Autumn asked attentively following Lena into the kitchen.

"I've been a hell of a lot better. But 'all things must pass' and 'time heals all wounds', right?" Autumn shrugged. The human was lost in her façade.

"So they say."

"Here," Lena handed over the shoe box. Autumn looked at her questioningly, "Just open it." The huntress opened the box, her fingers quickly entangled in the black braid of Rafael's fur that had been used to make a chain to hold the bullet.

"Lena." she breathed holding the necklace aloft. "You shouldn't have."

"Eros did it. I don't need to keep that. I had him his whole life. He'd want you to have what's left of him now." she gently took the memento from Autumn's hands and moved around behind her to tie in around the woman's neck. "The papers in there, are things he gathered on you. Book releases, interviews, anything you were ever mentioned it." Lena smiled before stepping back in front of Autumn. "He actually howled for you. I'll never understand how he could love a human, but he did." Autumn shook her head.

"He was a twisted little freak." she said fondly gripping the bullet that now hung close to her heart.

"Amen, to that sister." Lena agreed. "If you ever need anything, we're your pack okay? You saved us twice now."

"Lena, I didn't do anything." she didn't put enough hold in her actions.

"You did more than you know."

"Aut, you ready to roll?" Dean asked coming to lean in the door way. Lena could smell the emotions between the pair, just as easily as she could see the sparks that flew when they touched.

"Yea," she hugged the former werewolf queen. "That goes two ways you know. You're my pack if I'm yours." she whispered in her ear. "Next time, don't wait so long, okay?"

When Dean pulled into the parking lot of the motel, Sam and Athena were loading John in the back seat of the mustang. Sam dropped into the driver's seat and Athena came to Dean's window. She had one arm wrapped around her while the other clung to a sucker she held between her lips. Autumn shook her head watching her sister approach.

"You two are on your own this trip. Sam's riding with me." Athena smirked.

"I hate you." Autumn glared at her sister.

"I love you too, sissy-poo." the younger Daemon turned and made if halfway back to her waiting car before she looked back to Dean and Autumn. "You kids behave yourselves."

The moment the blonde closed the door Sam revved the engine. John settled into the back seat and Athena sought out a radio station that wasn't Dean's mullet rock or Autumn's whinny hillbillies and love struck cowboys. Sam burned rubber escaping the motel and leaving known werewolf territory in the rearview mirror.

"They're going to kill us you know." he said tossing Athena a grin.

"Yea, but they've got a day to either work out their issues or decided where to bury our bodies." she fiddled with her seat belt. "Besides, they can't live without us."

"I hope you're right."

**A/N: Okay, I lied. This chapter was acutally shorter, I think. The whole fanfiction was short than the others in the series but this is a nice place to stop, no? Don't worry I'll pick up right close to here with the next one. This was the first time I flew completely solo with a Supernatural fanfiction, so PLZ tell me what you thought! We're finally getting deep enough into the series that pairings can go full fledged and soon we'll get to see my evil master mind plan for the Demon. But first you guys review and I'm going to head to write the next one... after I charge my batteries. Love Sarahthemutantfarmgirl**


End file.
